Bed Time for Sammy
by SonOfABitch-DeanWinchester
Summary: Sam is about to be three dean just turned 7. short one shot about Sam getting ready for bed that's about it.


**OKAY so little one shot about Sammy getting ready for bed! Sam is gong to be 3 dean just turned 7. I wrote this for something else and had a short time limit so it is not the best quality but hey why not post it! Please tell me what you think i am currently working on a story that is on this sight as when family is hurt and have hit a writers block so if any one wants to check that out and give me some suggestions i would be ever so grateful! now on to the story.**

* * *

Dean was seven and had to look out for his little brother while their father was out. Dean watched the two year old Sammy in amusement. Sam had been sitting on the floor playing with army men for hours. Dean finished his homework quickly and fixed Sam and himself some dinner. Dean had trouble pulling Sam away from his toys to eat but eventually was able to get some _SpaghettiOs_down the young boy's cake hole. It was now going on ten o'clock and Dean decided it was time to get Sammy ready for bed. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the temper _tantrum_ that was sure to come. Dean had put this off for as long as he could and now he hoped Sam would at least be tuckered out enough not to put up too much of a fight.

"Hey Sammy…" Dean called to his little brother on the floor.

"deeeeee! You pay with me?" Sam asked loudly while clapping his little hands together.

"Sammy what'd I tell you about using your inside voice?" Dean questioned while getting up and making his way over to Sam, who was sitting on the cruddy motel carpet by the small T.V. that didn't work. Dean smiled when he saw Sam stumble to his feet and run to him; army men forgotten. Sam stretched his arms up to Dean. Dean knew that Sammy wanted picked up so he hoisted the little boy into his arms. Sam was still easy to carry because he was small for his age and Dean was a lot stronger than most seven year olds. Although Sam was small he was an extremely intelligent two year old; he could form perfect sentences if he wanted to. Dean was so proud to be the big brother of such an awesome kid.

"I don't like to be inside voice dee." Sammy said happy to be in his brother's arms.

"I know you don't but Sammy you have to be quiet okay? Do it for me?" Dean asked knowing the trick to get his brother to do anything.

"I be quiet for you dee." Sam whispered as he laid his head in the crock of Dean's neck.

"Sammy it's time to get ready for bed. Let's go get you a bath." Dean headed off to the small bathroom.

"No!" Sammy screeched. "Me not dirty" he whispered remembering that Dean said he had to be quiet.

"Sure you're not" Dean chuckled. Sam had noddles stuck in his hair and sauce all over his face and down his shirt. Dean carried Sam into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet lid.

"I don't want a bath dee." Sam whined.

"How about I put bubbles in it?" Dean asked as he poured the off brand shampoo soap into the tub and started the water already knowing the answer.

"I wike bubbles!" Sammy squealed.

"I know you do buddy. Here let's get you in the tub." Dean helped Sam get undressed and then into the tub.

Dean gave Sam a bath and aloud a massive bubble fight to happen before getting Sam out and dried off. Dean put Sam into his Thomas the train pj's before he carried Sam to the bed that they shared. Dean then laid Sam into the bed and pulled the covers up over the young boy.

"dee you stay with me?" Sammy asked quietly.

"Of course I'll stay with you Sam" Dean pulled the covers down and laid in the small twin bed next to Sam. Good thing Sam was so small or they both wouldn't fit. "Goodnight Sammy." Dean whispered as he turned off the light on the night stand.

Sam moved over closer to his big brother and laid his head in the crook of dean's elbow. Dean loved when Sammy wanted to snuggle so he wrapped his other arm around Sam and hugged him close. "dee I going to be three." Sammy whispered.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at Sam's attempts at avoiding going to sleep. "Yeah your birthday is coming up soon. What do you want for your birthday Sammy?" Dean asked deciding to humor his little brother.

"Me, dee, and daddy picnic." Sam yawned.

Dean was touched at Sam's request and was determined to get their dad to take them on a picnic for Sam's birthday. "Okay Sammy I will make sure that we go on a picnic." Dean heard no response and felt Sam's breathing even out telling him that Sam had fallen asleep. "I love you Sammy." Dean whispered as he kissed his little brother on the forehead and also succumbed to tiredness and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**so thoughts? please review! check out when family is hurt!**


End file.
